Sk8r Boi
by BLFBH
Summary: Different from all other Sk8r Boi things! Long time I've been waitin to write so, R/R


Skater Boi

AN: Well, this was way over used a while back, so here's my version of it. Not necessarily a song fic, cuz the song is in the end, but you can tell where the verses go. So…

Summary: *Set in high school then 5 years from then. Doi, its like Sk8r Boi, hello?

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing in this story, not HA!, not the song, not Avril Lavigne, and since the plot is pretty much the song, I only own part of it. Wow, this is the most I haven't owned.

A PT Cruiser pulled up to the front of Hillwood High. When it stopped, and feminine leg popped out of the car, in that 'Oh, I'm so much better than you that I get out of a car fancier' or something like that. The girl's shiny white cowboy-like boots clicked the floor, her green skirt waving slightly with her hip motions. Her lime green tank top covered a pearly white shirt and her red hair was waving freely, except for one thin braid that hung in her face.

Her name was Lila Stone, and she was one of the most popular girls in school. Even though she was only a freshman, she was on the dance team, editor of the school paper, and top photographer of the yearbook. Her best friends were Rhonda, Maria, and Connie. Almost every boy in the school wanted to be her date to the homecoming (she was also a shoe-in for homecoming queen), but there was only one guy she had her shiny green eyes on.

His name was Arnold, and he was one of the cool-but-definitely-not-in guys in school. He was the bass player in a garage band called 118 Gang (including Gerald, Sid, and Helga) and probably the best skateboarder and baseball player in all of the school district. Of course, Lila would never even think about talking to this boy, even though he'd had a big crush on her since fourth grade. She only admitted to herself that she had a small thing for him, but if she said so, her friends would turn her down like that, and she'd be a nobody.

She walked up to her friends and started talking about the latest Jenny Kopez CD. A girl wearing pink ribbons as barrettes, blue jeans, and a red and pink rugby, and a pleather coat walked by, holding a pad of paper in her hand. The girl was Helga Pataki, the singer and songwriter of the 118 Gang. When she looked at Lila, she stopped and thought a moment, then scribbled something on the paper. Then she walked over to her friends.

Rhonda pointed out the four teens across the hall, who were all, except Helga, wearing baggy jeans and their band T-shirts. "Look at them," she said prissily. "Did they get dressed in the dark? I'd expect that from the boys, but not as much from, what's her name, Helga. I'm sure no one in their right mind would even talk to them!"

Three of the girls laughed out loud, but one only one giggled softly. She knew that there was no way she'd ever be allowed to speak with Arnold. Anyway, she was to good for him. Helga heard them talking, and wrote something down.

"Can you believe those girls?" asked Sid. "You can barely recognize their faces with all that make-up!"

Arnold looked over to his friend, Helga. "What are you writing?" he asked.

Helga looked up at her crush and smiled. "New song."

After school, Lila usually walked home with her friends, but as they went to a movie, she walked alone. The part she hated about this route was that it crossed Sid's house, where 118 practiced everyday. When she turned her head, only Helga was looking up. The rest were busy with tuning their instruments. Helga's eyes darted from the prep to her skates, and she began writing again. When Lila was gone, she showed her pad to Arnold, and he showed to the rest. Only Helga knew what it was about, but the other three loved it. Helga just didn't know how to finish it.

!@#$%^&*()_+{}:"?

Almost five years later, the once queen of Hillwood High was sitting in her shabby college dorm, holding a crying infant in her arms. "Sh," she whispered, giving him a sip of milk. "Its okay. Daddy Lorenzo is just at work over at Sam's Bar, just a little bit away from here. He'll be back soon.

There were windows in every dorm room, but her chair wasn't facing it. A girl with a pink ribbon barrette, a leather jacket, and a small, red backpack walked by and looked inside. There was something oddly familiar about the girl sitting in that window, feeding that baby. All of a sudden, she remembered who that red-haired girl was. She took off her backpack, kneeled on the floor, and started digging through it. Three boys walked up behind her. The African one said, "Helga, girl, what are you doing?"

She looked up at Arnold, Gerald, and Sid, who were all still wearing those band Tees. Helga smiled and said," You're gonna love this."

!@#$%^&*()_+{}:"?

Lila still in her dorm, watching TV. It was a few weeks after Helga had seen her, only now the baby was crying in a hand-made wooden crib, which looked liked it would fall apart if someone blew on it. Lila groaned from the constant noise, not bothering to look at the stack of books that were on the kitchen table or to notice the time, which was eleven thirty. She was skipping school regularly now. She turned on the television and changed the channel from the school station to MTV. New Music News was on, and Frannie Smith was reporting from a concert.

"This new rock group has blasted of ever since their hit single, which is called Sk8r Boi," she said over the noise. "They've blasted to the top of album, single, and rock charts in just three weeks of being released. Their album, _Hold On_, has gone platinum in just two weeks. The name of this hot new sensation, you ask. They are called the 118 Gang, named after the school the all met in, which consist of Gerald Johansson on the bass, Sid Nately on drums, Arnold on guitar and co-songwriter along with Helga Pataki, singer/songwriter of the group. They will be going on tour from May 4th through November 8th, starting with their hometown, Hillwood City. I've just heard that they are giving free front row tickets and backstage passes to their fourth grade classmates. I wouldn't miss this hot new sensation for the world. Now over to Spencer at the studio."

Lila turned of the television and thought about those familiar names. She definitely wanted to be at that concert. Just then she heard a loud knock on the door, which woke up the baby. "Aw," groaned Lila. "Who is it?"

"Lila, it's me, Rhonda!"

Lila looked up and unlocked the door. When the door opened, Rhonda grabbed something from her pocket, then from the mailbox. She was out of breath. "Did you see… see Music News…on, on MTV?"

"Yeah, never miss it," she replied. "Isn't their something oh to familiar about-"

"Yes there is," interrupted Rhonda. "We went to school with them. That dorky band that Arnold, Gerald, Sid, and Helga had. And we got tickets to see them!"

As Rhonda jumped around and talked about how she never would guess this would happen to those 'rejects', Lila was consumed in her thoughts. The boy who had had a major crush one her was a big superstar now, and he had never made a move. Her friends and she had thought they'd be in financial heaven, while those other kids would be living in cardboard boxes. Now who was the one at rock bottom?

"The concert is in three days, Lila," said Rhonda. "The whole 4th grade class is going. We should go too."

Lila nodded. "Okay." She put on the voice she used to use in high school. "After all, they are the biggest thing since Jenny Kopez and Lil' Nelly." 

!@#$%^&*()_+{}:"?

"_And you turn it into honesty. You promise me I'm never gonna find ya fakin'. No, no, no._" finished Helga. When the others finished the music, the crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. She looked at Arnold and mouthed something, and then he mouthed the same thing back. Helga put up three fingers, telling the band what song to play. When the music started, she began a song that had been five years in the making.

"_He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious_?" The crowd roared as they heard what the song was. Helga smirked. She hoped that a certain someone was down there listening. "_He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say?_"

Down below, Lila was hearing every word. It was good, but as the song went on, she knew whom it was about.

"_He wanted her. She'd never tell, but secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes._" Helga looked at the front row, and noticed only one person not jumping up and down. Her red hair stood out amongst everyone else's.

Lila now knew what the song was about, and she nodded at Helga's way of words, even though it slightly pained her stomach.

"_He was a skater boy. She said see ya later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to ear-ear-earth!"_

_"Five years from now, she sits at home, feeding the baby she's all alone." _

Lila's eyes grew wide. Had she spied on her, or did word just get around?

_"She turns on TV, guess who she sees?" _Helga pointed to Arnold, who was playing the guitar as good as anything. _"Skater boy rocking up MTV! She calls up her friends, they already know."_ She looked down along with the rest of the group. She smiled as she sang. "_And they've all got tickets to see his show! She tags along, stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned dow-own!"_

She started jumping as she sang the chorus, looking square at the front row, trying to make it look casual. _"He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy. He wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar. Does your pretty face see what he's wor-er-er-erth?"_

As the instrumental came on, Helga moved to where she was back to back with Arnold and they jumped together. Gerald moved to the front left of the stage, playing his heart out. As the instrumental neared the end, she ran over to where Lila was standing and bent down, looking square at her. _"Sorry girl but you missed out. Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. To bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye; I see the soul that is in side."_ Helga winked at Lila and nodded toward Arnold. She shrugged. "_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?" _She stood and walked back to the center of the stage, looking lovingly at Arnold the whole time. _"We are in love. Haven't you heard…" _She held the microphone out to the audience.         

"_How we rock each others wor-er-erld?"_ yelled the audience. The 118 Gang smiled.

Helga started jumping and so did Gerald and Arnold. Sid was wild on the drums. Helga pointed to herself as she began singing. _"I'm with the skater boy. I said see ya later boy, I'll be back stage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know. Hey, I'm with the skater boy. I said see ya later boy, I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to kno-o-o-ow!" _Helga hit the air when she finished, and waited for the others to finish the slowing song. The crowd roared.

Rhonda turned to Lila, who hadn't moved the entire song. "Lila, what's wrong with you?"

Lila looked at her best friend. "Nothing. I'm just certain I don't feel very well right now, Rhonda." She looked among the rest of her classmates, then left to wait at the door to backstage until the concert was over. 

!@#$%^&*()_+{}:"?

The entire fourth grade class was backstage, about to meet the 118 Gang. A lot were excited to see their friends again, but a lot just wanted to claim they knew them. When they came off of the stage, Helga ran up to Pheobe to hug her. Arnold talked with almost everyone except Lila and Rhonda. Gerald **did** talk to everyone. Sid spent most of the time with Stinky and Harold, his old best friends.

When Lila saw Arnold walk up to pick up Helga and hug her, she bit her lip. She had totally missed out on her chance. 

Helga saw Lila looking at her in Arnold's arms. She smirked. _Tough luck, girl._

So, how'd you like. Hope you did, just ever-so much! ^____~ *~Rolls eyes~ You can stop acting like Lila, Briana! I've lost my lunch and breakfast already!* Man, you're right, it is sickening. Well, anywayz, just review! I LOVE AVRIL LAVIGNE, YA'LL! *Me too!!!*

~~Briana LFBH~~ *^^Phebga^^* 


End file.
